


Fairy Tale

by anodyneAvian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: "tell me a story about eridan"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

Once upon a time there was a young Prince of Hope - not that he really knew it at the time. His name was Eridan Ampora, and he was about three sweeps old. 

He lived in a hive by the sea, being a sea dweller himeself. It was nice there; the darkened night skies allowed him to spot stars easily as the wisps of clouds blew overhead. The water hit the chore with an increasing sound of urgency, but to Eridan, it was calming - a lullaby to his ears.

The air was always thick with the scent of salt and sand, no matter how far out his Lusus took him. He soon came used to it, and it almost seemed to disappear. But it never did.  
Eridan used to like to swim in the oceans, hunting for food if need be. To be frank, the hunting for fish made him feel strong and dominate. He liked that, as he always felt that a violet blood like him should be strong and dominate.

However, there was always the feeling that something was lurking in the ocean deep. He knew why but he never liked to think about it, as when he did he found himself too scared to go back into the sea. 

He was afraid of the Empress’s lusus, supposedly a giant, lusus-eating, troll-killing horror terror. 

So, as he got older, Eridan found himself staying out of the ocean more and more. But he still loved his home; the way the waters curled around the small island and the little things he find washed up there.

Some where nice, like sea shells and strange (but dead) sea creatures. Other times he found stuff he soon began to hate with a passion, such as litter. If Eridan could have it his way, there’d be not litter at all; anyone who did litter would be culled just like all the landdwellers.

Even at his young age he already had a few plans in place. His favorite involved a lot of guns. And magic. Except magic isn’t real so really it was actually science but the landdwellers would be too stupid to tell the difference. At least, he thought so anyways.

But there were somethings he didn’t like about his home. It stormed a lot and that caused a few problems. Tides would sometimes wash his belongings out to sea when he wasn’t careful. Or stupid animals beached themselves.

But most of all, it was away from others. Desolote sea stretched for miles. He often felt lonely, even with his Lusus. Even with his online friends.

Which was why he had been always glad to have Feferi around. She was his only real company.

But one day, she left too. And it was his fault.

She wasn’t going to be visiting him ever again.

And that just made him more lonely.

And angry.

And bitter.

Even in death.


End file.
